Poder y Destrucción
by Butterfly Comte
Summary: ¿Por qué Brolly esta tan obsesionado con Goku? ¿Por qué esta tan desequilibrado? ¿Por qué tiene ese monstruoso poder? Una pequeña historia de lo explica.


Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen, yo solo juego con ellos un rato.

. . .

Ambientada entre la primera y segunda película.

. . .

Poder y Destrucción

.

.

.

Hace siete años había llegado a la Tierra siguiendo a Kakarotto, el maldito saiyajin hijo de puta, clase baja que lo había humillado una vez mas derrotándolo de esa forma tan estúpida.

Ese maldito que se creía superior a él, que lo miraba a la cara restregándole su supremacía reflejada en esos ojos tan confiados sin temerle, sin respetarlo siquiera como oponente; aunque ambos sabían que su poder era infinitamente más grande que el suyo. El mediocre saiyajin de clase baja que se atrevió a saludar a un insignificante anciano con vestigios de estar alcoholizado, ¡qué tomarlo en cuanta a él!

¡Qué descaro! Imperdonable.

Kakarotto infeliz, que osó a darle la espalda por un segundo ante su inminente provocación al retarlo con su _ki_, era una completa descortesía ignorar el desafío implícito. No importaba a que clase social de la raza pertenecías una reta era una reta, era algo sagrado que no se podía tomar a la ligera, por suerte para ese bastardo su desgraciado padre intervino obligándolo a ceder.

El degrado se hizo presente una vez más.

Gruñía entre dientes molesto.

Contuvo la respiración apretando la mandíbula para tragar su furia, encontraría tarde o temprano la forma de librarse de la vigilancia continua de su progenitor, y, entonces acabaría de una vez por todas con era basura de casta inferior.

Cuando por fin, se pudo librar del control al que estaba sometido, comenzó a disfrutar del placer largamente negado: Pelear o mejor dicho destrozar lentamente a sus adversarios hasta romper su espíritu y dejarlos sin nada más que terror y desesperanza.

. . .

_Hacia tanto, tanto tiempo..._

Adoraba ver el pavor del que era causante, era en su opinión mucho mejor que tener sexo.

El orgasmo era incalculablemente mejor; es que bañarse en la sangre de sus oponentes era la culminación de todo. Podía ver la luz, morir un instante y regresar del éxtasis para después, descansar por unos escasos momentos del dolor y la carga que era su gran poder.

Todo iba bien hasta que tuvo qué ver, cómo es que sus inútiles amigos y, hasta el orgulloso príncipe de la raza de la elite guerrera se dignaban a cederle su poder. El desconcertó era demasiado, no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando.

_¿Por qué poner todas sus esperanzas en un ser tan inferior?_

La forma en cómo lo miró tan lleno de confianza en que lo vencería le hizo perder los estribos y a su vez, el escaso control de su poder. Tenía que expulsarlo todo.

El dolor de tener que acumularlo era demasiado, sus músculos se tensaron incapaces de moverse, por más que le ordenaba a sus brazos y piernas que se movieran de una maldita vez se negaron; en vez de eso sus articulaciones plañeron por el suplicio. No podía atacar o defenderse del ataque que ese miserable se osó a lanzarle, entonces recurrió a lo único que podía ayudarlo a salir de esa deplorable situación.

Tuvo que ceder a lo que exigía su maldito cuerpo, expulsando todo lo que tenía. Destruyendo el meteorito que caería en aquel planeta y de paso, desencadenando la destrucción del mismo.

Sin embargo a consecuencia, quedó muy débil por la descarga masiva de la energía acumulada a través de los años, por culpa del dispositivo que su desgraciado padre se había atrevido a ponerle. Era una olla de presión que estallaría en cualquier momento por la estupidez de su progenitor.

_"Nunca más_" pensó sonriente al recordar sus ojos suplicantes e inútiles ruegos. Era una imagen que nunca olvidaría y qué, siempre tendría presente con cariño como uno de esos grandes momentos de padre e hijo que compartieron en sus viajes por el espacio. Conquistando, sometiendo, torturando y matando, como tanto gustaba de hacer.

Destruir.

Sentía la adrenalina fluir, era como lava hirviendo, viajando entre sus venas. Le causaba hundirse en el éxtasis del momento, se dejaba seducir y nada mas importaba. Era esclavo de las sensaciones, un completo hedonista…¿Para qué vivir?, sino por el placer se sentir, de tomar con gozo todo aquello que te hiciera sentir satisfecho, bien y sobre todo ¡Vivo!

Siempre quería más, siempre más, y más y más…

Era su droga y era el único momento en el que sabia con toda certeza, que existía…lo demás no importaba, solo él.

Solamente había hecho lo que le enseño su "querido" padre: Si ya no te sirve, ni te place ¡tíralo!

Y honor a quien honor merecer, su padre hacer mucho que solo era un bulto, y, ciertamente ese hombre había demostrado ser, solo un estorbo inservible para lo único que le importaba hacer.

Herido y con sus últimas fuerzas fue a su nave programándola para ir al planeta de Kakarotto, la humillación que había sufrido se la cobraría aun que fuese lo último que hiciese en la vida. Porque él era el súper-saiyajin legendario, una leyenda viviente, un ser superior, un saiyajin de raza pura y de primera clase. Jamás admitiría que un ser tan insignificante lo derrotara de esa forma. Kakarotto era basura de tercera clase y siempre seguiría siendo basura.

Cerró sus párpados pesados recargándose de forma laxa en el asiento de la nave, sintiendo una paz que hace mucho no sentía. Su cuerpo ya no tenía esa sobre carga de energía que lo llevaba al límite de su cordura y atormentaba todo el tiempo. Sus músculos se relajaron por completo, sintiendo una deliciosa sensación de placer entre el alivio y el dolor que recorría todo su organismo.

Era un buen dolor producto del cansancio muscular y del enorme esfuerzo que suponía sacar todo su poder de una buena vez. Gustaba de este, porque le impedía moverse y se dejo llevar por la deliciosa sensación hasta caer en la inconsciencia con una sola cosa en mente: Vénganse de Kakarotto, haciéndolo sufrir, matándolo de forma lenta y dolorosa posible.

. . .

Despertó de su largo letargo al sentir las turbaciones de la nave al entrar en la atmosfera del planeta, su corazón latía desbocado ante la visión de aquel mundo azul llamado Tierra, hogar de su más odiado enemigo y un rugido que le vino desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas se hizo presente.

_"Kakarotto_"

Esa única palabra hacía que deseara destruir, despedazar y aplastar todo lo que se encontrara en su camino. Un odio inmenso crecía haciéndolo ver todo rojo, se apoderaba de una forma enfermiza e irracional, impidiéndole controlarse.

Su _ki _se incrementaba a medida que su odio se iba expandiendo sobre si. Con ello sus ojos se dilataron al máximo, frunció su frente y de sus fauces salió un gruñido feroz de una bestia embravecida dispuesta a atacar a la menor provocación.

Era por completo inconsciente de sus acciones al entrar en este estado de rabia ciega. Como consecuencia, su nivel de pelea aumentó de súbito desmesurada, causando que chocara su potente poder contra la atmosfera terrestre haciendo que la presión de ambas comenzara a destrozar su astronave y el panel de mando se saliera de control.

La presión del aire comenzó a descender bruscamente. Desencadenando un síndrome de descompresión donde los gases se acumulaban en los tejidos del cuerpo causando una saturación de gas, que iba interrumpiendo el fluido de la sangre a su sistema.

A consecuencia le invadió un fuerte dolor en diversas áreas del cuerpo que iban afectando su movilidad y produciendo un millar de lesiones graves.

El pesar producido por este incidente lo llevo por fin a ser consciente del estado en que se encontraba, trato de disminuir su poder y retomar el control de la nave, pero ya era demasiado tarde pues se encontraba paralizado y en un estado de debilidad inminente.

Su pecho comenzó a arder y empezó a escupir sangre, evidencia del daño pulmonar.

Sabía que necesitaba oxigenar su cuerpo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Miró a su alrededor analizando la situación, tendría que utilizar todos sus conocimiento y vasta experiencia en el espacio para salir de esta.

Calculó que se encontraba a unos sesenta kilómetros de la superficie terrestre, estaba pasando la estratósfera y a ese punto sepodía definir a la perfección los rasgos del planeta, así qué, tomó la decisión apresurada de aumentar su _ki_ para proteger la nave, y, aumentar la presión en su cuerpo para sacar las moléculas de nitrógeno de su tejido muscular e impedir que la descompresión siguiera su curso. Pero este plan dependía de llegar pronto a la troposfera y con ello pasar a la superficie terrestre, de esa forma, entraría en contacto con el preciado oxigeno que necesitaba para poder terminar de purgar su cuerpo y curarlo.

Para su desgracia iba a necesitar una cámara de re-compresión mas elaborada para poder recuperarse por completo, busco con esfuezo en el panel de control los mapas programados de la región en que estaba. Monitoreo a mano experta, analizándolas posibilidades a mil por hora; para hallar un lugar apropiado para poder improvisar una cámara hiperbárica, con esto se ayudaría a oxigenar su cuerpo y curar su heridas por medio de su _ki_.

De pronto, encontró el lugar perfecto en una región montañosa aislada, con un banco de agua mineral que corría por debajo del suelo de aquella zona que escogió para dejarse caer.

El impacto de su nave en conjunto con su energía logro abrir el manto de la forma esperada, logrando hacer un lago lo suficientemente profundo para poder hacer su cámara de recuperación improvisada.

Salió arrastrándose con dificultad.

Apenas respiraba, tosía sangre, sus músculos y tendones quedaron por completo destrozados. Miró sus manos ensangrentadas y supo de inmediato que había perdido varios litros de sangre, temió morir sin poder concretar su misión.

Mordió su labio inferior y se obligo a seguir, a causa de su orgullo herido.

¡Qué un rayo le partiera el culo, si permitía que una escoria de clase baja lo humillase!

Lo único que le importaba era poder enfrentarse a ese saiyajin de clase baja que tanto odiaba:

—Kakarotto, Kakarotto —repetía una y otra vez como un maldito mantra entre-dientes aferrándose a la idea de poder matarlo con sus propias manos. No podía dejarse morir ahora que estaba tan cercas de él, su vanidad de guerrero de la sangre más pura se lo impedía.

Concentro su poder haciendo que el agua fluyera mucho más rápido para poder congelarla por medio de su aura.

Se sometió a sí mismo en una especie letargo muy parecido al sueño invernal que experimentan algunos animales, como los osos. Haría una ralentización del metabolismo: el pulso y la respiración se harían más lentos, la temperatura corporal disminuiría, de esta forma su maltratado y extenuado cuerpo se recuperaría poco a poco.

El proceso sería largo pero por lo menos de esta forma no perecería, dándole a su vez la oportunidad de vengar su deshonra.

Una vez que el proceso fue completado, perdió la conciencia dejándose llevar por un sueño profundo y reparador.

. . .

Podía escuchar lo que pasaba afuera de una forma un tanto difusa, pudo notar que cercas de él se encontraba un pequeño pueblo y que, había disminuido considerablemente después de su llegada. Su poder había matado a los animales y los que sobrevivieron fueron ahuyentados presintiendo el peligro que él representaba. Así que los animales siguieron sus instintos sabiamente, alejándose lo más posible que aquella amenaza.

No era para nada idiotas como los seres humanos que decidieron quedarse y afrontar el peligro silencioso.

A ratos escuchaba lo que pasaba afuera solo para no aburrirse en sus breves lapsos de conciencia.

_"¿Qué había hoy?" _Se pregunto curioso, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba en ese lugar. Lo único que entendía era que estaba cómodo; no había más tormento. Su enorme poder estaba en estado de reposo, de alguna forma el expulsar su _ki_ de una buena vez y sin control en su última pelea logro estabilizar su cuerpo, y, a su vez su monstruosa energía. Lo curioso es que no recordaba con exactitud con quien o por que había luchado, y con franqueza le importaba un reverendo rábano, estaba bien donde estaba.

Al parecer el día de hoy había un tipo idiota enfrente del cráter clamando a viva voz ser capaz de acabar con la maldición que asechaba a ese lugar, explicaba a la gente de pueblo algo acerca de ofrecer una ofrenda carnal al Dios del lago.

¡Oh! Se sorprendió ahora era un Dios, su Dios tal vez estos humanos no eran tan estúpidos como pensaba.

Se regocijo ante la idea, era muy cierto que él era un ser superior, un ser de leyenda y casi divino, era algo natural que lo consideraran un Dios. Unas criaturas tan repugnantes y de tan por debajo de su estatus tenían que verlo de esa forma. Algo muy comprensible y halagador al mismo tiempo, acepto casi de buen humor.

Estaba más acostumbrado a ser llamado demonio o monstruo.

Su propio padre lo veía de esa forma, tal vez no lo llamara así. Sin embargo lo veía en sus ojos, la palabra monstruo la tenía grabada ahí cada vez que lo miraba. No podía ocultar lo que sentía por él.

Terror.

Era tan evidente, pero eso no importaba, ya que estaba más interesado de momento en el obsequio que proponía aquel humano al poblado que vivía a las faldas de la montaña.

_"Una ofrenda carnal. Me gusta la idea, hace tanto que no mato"_ era muy evidente su deseo por destrozar algo. Se lo pensaba con detenimiento, no recordaba porque estaba en ese lugar en primer lugar… Él había venido por su cuenta eso lo tenía bien en claro pero, ¿a qué había venido?

_"¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?" _se preguntaba perdido entre sus pensamientos, hacía rato su cuerpo se había recuperado por completo.

Algo afuera llamó su atención sacándolo de sus pensamientos, de los cuales no estaba seguro si llevaba en ellos algunos minutos u horas.

Al parecer la gente por fin se había decidido a llevarle su sacrificio, lo dejaron a las orillas del lago. Su curiosidad por ver lo que le ofrecían hizo que se decidiera a salir de una vez por todas, su poder parecía estar controlado. De lo que no estaba seguro del período que había pasado congelado, sin embargo presentía que era bastante. Tal vez uno o dos años a lo mucho, y la verdad no le importaba. Eso sí estaba algo oxidado y con la mente confusa.

Se decidió a descongelar de poco en poco su confinamiento voluntario, era mejor hacerlo de forma gradual para que su cuerpo se fuera acostumbrando.

De pronto un llanto molesto, incesante y extrañamente familiar llegó a sus sensibles oídos haciendo que todo en él se descontrolara. Los recuerdos iban y venía a una enorme velocidad causando una fuerte opresión en su pecho y un punzante dolor en su cabeza que lo harían explotar en cualquier momento.

. . .

Todo era oscuro, tenía frío y estaba muy asustado. Es encontraba solo tratando de no hacer ruido y no llorar con todas sus fuerzas. Sentía que se iba a ahogar por tragarse todo aquello, pero, se lo había prometido:

—_No derrames ni una lagrima por mí. Yo no di a luz a ningún debilucho, lo entiendes Brolly _—dijo con tono firme, sin embargo apenas fue un murmullo a los oídos de su hijo— _serás el orgullo de la raza y tú nombre pasara a la historia, estas destinado a la grandeza…_

La voz se extinguió poco a poco tras la frase final, aquella que quedo gravada en su alma para el resto de su vida.

Había extinguido la vida de su madre, su cuerpo no pudo aguantar toda la fuerza de su bebé. Era muchos más del que ella tenía, aun siendo una guerrera de raza pura y de la elite. La hermana menor de su progenitor, en su familia habían llevado al extremo eso de la pureza de la raza, y, por consiguiente la pureza de la sangre guerrera de los saiyajins. Filas plagadas de relaciones filiales se incrustaban en su árbol genealógico y genético. La obsesión de tener entre sus filas al guerrero perfecto llevaron a sus consanguíneos, a un abismo de fracasos inconmensurable como, alguna que otra inestabilidad mental –como la suya–, o, en el peor de los casos deformidades físicas que eran rápidamente suprimidos –por no decir eliminados–, como dictaba la ley. No obstante, la manía de seguir con la línea trazada y los posibles beneficios era su mayor impulso, para seguir jugando con la naturaleza. Su madre murió orgullosa de su hijo, porque sabía que su vástago era el guerrero saiyajin más poderoso de la historia. Pereció con una sonrisa en sus labios.

No iba a derramaría ni una gota de su lamento por esa mujer que dio su vida por él, hacer eso sería una deshonra a su memoria. Es por eso que odiaba a esos estúpidos que se burlaban por ignorancia.

—_El hijo de Paragasu nos dio una gran sorpresa, acaba de nacer y ya tiene diez mil de poder de pelea_ —dijo uno asombrado por el poder

—_Pues el hijo de Bardock quien tan solo tiene dos de poder de pelea, llora muchas más fuerte que el hijo de Paragasu _—contesto el otro con desdén causando la risa de burla de ambos.

—_El llamado Kakarotto se ve que tiene más agallas que el otro niño _—aseguro tratando de recordar inútilmente el hombre del otro infante.

Fue ese justo el momento en que ese asqueroso nombre se incrustó en su memoria, haciendo que la rabia fuera sinónimo de _Kakarotto._

Detestaba a eso hombres que se mofaban de él, como si fuese un idiota que no comprendía su insolencia y ese incesante llanto irritante que aumentaba más y más conforme los guardias celebraban su insolencia. Taladraba sus oídos de tal manera, qué estaba seguro que tarde o temprano explotaría. Deseaba acabar con esa incesante molestia, sin embargo, de un momento a otro todo se torno oscuro y fue apartado de ese lloriqueo.

Unos momentos casi etéreos de paz lo invadió, ya no había más burla ni llantos, solo el delicioso silencio.

Lástima que la paz le duró tan poco…

Un dolor agudo en su estomago se hizo presente, abrió los ojos para ver el horror.

Recordaba todo, cada maldito segundo del despreciable acto; el gélido y duro acero atravesando su cuerpo infantil, como el punzante dolor lo atravesó una y otra, y otra vez… el sabor a oxido de su sangre entre sus fríos labios, el ahogarse con la propia, el pelear entre la mezcla de tratar de respirar y asfixiarse al mismo tiempo, y, después de eso…

Dolor, dolor, ira, traición, dolor, muerte, destrucción, odio, sangre, odio, rabia, odio, odio…

No quería morir, estaba aterrado ante la sola mención, ¿porqué deseaban matarlo?, ¿su poder era tan terrible? No se suponía que el poder era de lo que presumían los saiyajins, la elite guerrera del universo asustada por el poder de pelea de un bebé.

Eran patéticos, escoria no que merecía su "poder."

Así nació el odio puro en su ser, concluyendo que si su raza desprestigiaba su poder de esa vil forma, entonces lo único que merecían era ser destruidos por ese poder. Él era el único saiyajin que será digno de su sangre guerrera.

¡Todos los demás debían perecer! ¡El universo entero debía perecer!

Guerreros.

Se reía de los saiyajins por osar a ponerse ese título, quedaba ridículo en esos seres tan inferiores que intentaron asesinarlo.

Era una pena que Freezer los haya exterminado antes que él, porque sino abrían muerto uno a uno por su mano. Qué más daba que la raza pereciera si estaba en un estado tan lamentable como para haberse rebajado a trabajar para alguien, y, humillarse a llamarlo Emperador del Universo sin más. La raza estaba en decadencia y no merecía seguir existiendo de esa forma: Sin principios, ni orgullo.

Como perros rogando por las migajas de su amo.

. . .

Cerro lo puños encajando sus uñas en las palmas, ese maldito llanto lo estaba volviendo loco, tenía que acabar con ese molesto sonido que le causaba tanto dolor, asco y repulsión.

Rechino los dientes, aumento su _ki_ e hizo templar la tierra y quebró de tajo el tempano de hielo que lo tenía preso.

Acabaría con ese sonido infernal, destruiría todo. Era único camino que podía tomar.

Destruir todo.

. . .

N/A: Bueno ¿qué les pareció? Trate de reflejar todo lo que pienso que es él, y porque esta tan desequilibrado, obsesionado con Goku, su monstruoso poder y me forme una teoría de ello. También me base un poco en las leyes espartanas con eso de matar al bebé si nace con alguna anomalía física, era algo así como: "Si no sirve para la batalla, no sirve para ser espartano". Así que supongo que con los saiyajins era algo más o menos igual.

. . .

Todo tomatazo y flor es bienvenida y, recuerda que si ya llegaste hasta aquí nada te cuesta comentar.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
